Gargoyle (VTM)
The Gargoyles are a vampiric bloodline created by the Tremere as their servitors. Although technically not a Tremere bloodline, the bloodline is largely under their control. History Dark Ages ]] ]] The bloodline was first created via Thaumaturgical ritual in 1167 (or 1121 according to other sources ). For the first several centuries after their creation, all their "powers" were in the form of rituals cast upon them by their Tremere masters, and during those early nights, the original gargoyles came into being only in three variants made to fill different roles for their Tremere masters. Those variants were: The Scouts (Gangrel-Nosferatu) were made to observe the Tremere's enemies and to report any important information to their masters quickly and reliably, and would therefore focus on mastering the art of stealth and Flight. The Warriors (Gangrel-Tzimisce) were constructed to serve as front-line soldiers, destroying enemy vampires by focusing on Potence and combat abilities which enabled them to deal more damage to their foes. The Sentinels (Nosferatu-Tzimisce) were crafted to serve as glorified housekeepers, keeping an eye on their masters' havens and areas of interest and protecting them from harm, which led to them focusing on Fortitude and keeping alert for any intruders. The Gargoyle Revolt During the mid-15th-century occurred the uprising in which the bulk of the Gargoyle slaves of Clan Tremere liberated themselves from their masters. It must have ended around 1497. Victorian Age At this point in their history, Gargoyles have "evolved" beyond the need for Tremere rituals, instead having developed their own special Discipline, called Visceratika. Escaped Victorian Gargoyles are uncommon. They find the world baffling and dangerous. Their monstrous looks do not allow them to pass through the throng of kine easily, and if recaptured they are inevitably destroyed by their captors. While travel from Europe to the Americas was not impossible, the logistics of such a task was not easy, and the few Gargoyles who made the crossing found themselves in a world more alien than the one they left behind. Final Nights In the Final Nights, Gargoyle populations seem to be booming; this is largely because older, free Gargoyles are coming out of hiding to join the Camarilla, because more indentured Gargoyles break free from the clutches of the Tremere, and because the free Gargoyles have also begun to Embrace more mortals on their own. Variants Originally, all Gargoyles were created using the blood of three different clans: the Gangrel, the Nosferatu, and the Tzimisce. The blood was combined to form three specific types of Gargoyle: scouts (Gangrel-Nosferatu), warriors (Gangrel-Tzimisce), and sentinels (Nosferatu-Tzimisce). Eventually they evolved into a full-fledged bloodline and became somewhat independent of the Tremere and their blood magic. Those Gargoyles created via the original ritual differ from those that have been Embraced into the bloodline in several ways. For example, Visceratika is an out-of clan discipline for them. While rare since the Montmartre Pact, some of the old variants survive. Scouts Scouts were originally created to advance into enemy territory. They were designed to turn to stone if heavily damaged so that the Tremere or other Scouts could retrieve them later to claim any information they were unable to report back. When a Scout Gargoyle is wounded, the flesh around it turns to stone, doubling any wound penalties. The flesh turns normal again when the Gargoyle has fully regenerated Sentinels Sentinels are created as protectors, a sentiment that they extend to their fellow Gargoyles. As the most social of the original variants, Sentinels are a lot more friendlier than most would assume. When alone or without a person they trust, Sentinel Gargoyles find themselves confused and all dice pools halved. Warriors The Warriors were created for the single purpose of defending House and Clan from its numerous enemies. Inspired by the szlachta of the Tzimisce, they were built to win battles through fear, intimidation, and physical punishment. Whenever a Warrior Gargoyle frenzies, a part of their body turns to stone. Any associated activity with the petrified body part is considered an automatic failure until the next evening. Organization Gargoyles have a strong sense of community. They often keep communal havens. Sometimes Gargoyles petition the Prince for the release of slave Gargoyles, but more often they just tear slave owners to pieces. With no community, Gargoyles are likely to Embrace and build their own. Culture Gargoyles, regardless of their affiliation, deeply care for each other. New gargoyles are groomed by all to survive and adhere to the Masquerade despite the difficulties. Special focus is on teaching a fledgling to fly, since this is an experience unique to the Gargoyles. Havens Slave Gargoyles sleep wherever their masters allow them — closets, basements, crypts, cells. Free Gargoyles prefer sleeping in havens high above the ground. Bell towers and disused high-rises are favorites. Gargoyles are often muscle for other Kindred, sometimes in exchange for a bare-bones haven. Embraces Most Gargoyles are not Embraced, but are rather created by the Tremere using Kindred from other clans (Nosferatu, Gangrel, and Tzimisce). However, the Gargoyles are still capable of siring childer, and some free Gargoyles have begun to do so. The process of creation is particularly intense for Gargoyles, especially for those taken directly by the Tremere. The surge of competing strains of vitae, combined with the magical energy inherent to the transformation, serves to wipe away the pre-existing memories and loyalties of a new Gargoyle, leaving a tabula rasa on which the Tremere can work. The process is a trifle gentler for Gargoyles Embraced by other Gargoyles, who sometimes retain at least vague senses of their former lives, but even so most of their past just dissolves under the occult onslaught. As for what drives a Gargoyle to Embrace a mortal, most times it is a case of simple obsession. There is neither reason nor rhyme to the matter, and even the most eloquent members of the bloodline shrug and put it down to "gut feeling". Weakness All Gargoyles, much like the Nosferatu, are hideous to look at, a byproduct of their occult origins (and the varied Kindred stock from which they originate). This means that Gargoyles, just like the Nosferatu, have to hide their existence from common mortals, as their mere appearance is a breach of the Masquerade. In addition, the nature of the bloodline's origin manifests itself in the fact that Gargoyles are highly susceptible to mind control of any source. This weakness is intentional; a flaw placed into all Gargoyles by the Tremere in the hope that it would make them easier to control (and less likely to rebel). In Vampire Twentieth Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages, while they are still susceptible to mind control, the appearance flaw is replaced with halved die pool if a Gargoyle lacks any mutual connections to other individuals. Version Differences Note that the Gargoyles have two "official" symbols: the first is that used in Vampire books, and is identical to the generic Vampire: The Masquerade ankh used in Revised. The second symbol is the alchemical symbol for Earth superimposed upon a silhouette of the Tremere symbol. The ankh was used for their appearance in the Guide to the Camarilla, while the Tremere-based symbol was used in VTES. For the Wiki, the small VTES version of the symbol was recreated and enlarged for practical use. This enlarged version later made it into Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition as the official symbol. Background Information The Gargoyle font is Caslon Antique. Gallery Gargoyle v20, p. 400.jpg|Modern Gargoyle from V20. Art by Mark Jackson Gargoyles Guide to the Camarilla, p. 56.jpg|Modern Gargoyle from Guide to the Camarilla. Art by Vince Locke Gargoyles - Dark Ages Storytellers Companion, p. 11.jpg|Dark Medieval Gargoyle from Dark Ages Storytellers Companion Gargoyles - Victorian Age Companion, p. 132.jpg|Victorian Age Gargoyle from Victorian Age: Vampire Companion. Art by Guy Davis Gargoyle by Christopher Shy.jpg|Art by Christopher Shy Gargoyle by Mark Kelly.jpg|Art by Mark Kelly References * Category:Bloodlines (VTM) Category:Tremere Category:Blood Magic (VTM)